Waxing Moon
by Ladybuguboo
Summary: He looked away, hair falling in a curtain of midnight black to hide his face from me. “It’s because you know isn’t it?” An icy chill ran up my back. I felt myself stiffen. Was he confirming what my father had said? Could he really be a Cold One?
1. William

Chapter one

My eyes opened as my mother called my name. The sun had not even peeked over the distant hills as I climbed out of my heap of rags and walked over to the table. A small loaf of bread and milk sat out waiting for me to fill my tight stomach. My mouth watered at the sight of the meager meal.

I looked over at mother. Her hair was gray; it hung loosely from the bun that was hopelessly tied at the back of her head. Deep wrinkles prematurely lined her face. Her face looked old, worn, tired and thin from hunger. I watched her bony hands work as she washed my clothes. They were thin and wrinkled from years of hard work.

I looked back down at my pitiful excuse for a meal. I knew I got the most food of everyone in the house and that weighed on my conscience. My stomach growled as I tore the bread in half.

I pressed one half into my mother's hands and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm not very hungry today mother. Please take this and share it with Isabell."

Tears began to fill her eyes. "Please don't. You have to eat." She tried to give the bread back but I shook my head.

Grabbing up the milk I guzzled some down, leaving more for my mother and sister. Ignoring the still gnawing hunger I walked out of the small shack we called a home.

Once outside I grabbed a pail and entered the shed.

"Morning girl." The cow looked at me as if asking what took so long. "Isabell's sick now, so how about you give us a bit more milk than yesterday. We hardly had enough to drink between the three of us. If you do we might even be able to sell some for some medicine or a new dress for mother." Patting her I got to work. First milking then changing the food. Cleaning her bedding then putting the milk away. When I finally finished my hands throbbed.

It had taken over two hours and the sun was coming up. The sky was pink and yellow… Isabell's favorite colors.

I walked back into the house to find Isabell wrapped tightly in her ragged dirty blanket. She sat at the table with her piece of bread. She was thin and gaunt but her eyes were bright and shining.

When I walked in her head shot up and a smile spread across her face.

"Happy 19th birthday William!"

"What?" I looked at her confused.

Mother gave a small chuckle. "You didn't even remember that it was your birthday."

"Yeah! And, and I got you a present!" Isabell held out her hands.

I held my hands out to hers. Carefully Isabell placed something into them. Compared to hers mine were giant. Hers were thinner then mother's and they shook constantly.

Looking down at my palm my eyes started to tear. A small piece of black cloth with a wooden strip threaded on it lay in my palm with an inscription carved in the wood.

"The Brother I Love." Isabell read. "I carved them my self. And on the back it has all four of our names." Her grin widened.

A tear slid from my eye. My throat was tight. Isabell understood and took it from me.

"Now even dad will still be here."

She tied it carefully around my wrist. It was hard for her since her hands were shaking, but she managed.

I scooped my sister up into a big hug. "Thanks Sis." It was the first present I had gotten in over three years, ever since dad died. Mom could never afford much for us.

Mother sat in the corner, her face wet. She straightened up, trying to compose herself. "Ok, you better get going or you'll be late to work." She handed me my freshly washed clothes.

* * *

The sun had passed the highest point in the sky, and was now descending. The heat of the day was finally lessening, but I was still sweating horribly. However, I hardly noticed the beads of sweat rolling down my back. I clutched at my tools, pressing carefully against the wood, and slicing away stripes.

I loved to help build the churches. As soon as this new style of building was developed, Gothic they call it, I fell in love with it. It was what I could do to make my troubles go away. I didn't think of all the pain when I worked with my hands. I didn't think about the hunger gnawing at my stomach or the pain in my mother's eyes. I could even get Isabell's sunken face out of my head while I worked.

"Ouch!" I jerked my hand away from the church.

"What happened?" Asked one of the guys close by.

"Nothing, I got a splinter."

The guys gave a chuckle and went back to work. I pulled the sliver of wood out of my finger and continued, ignoring the blood slowly oozing out.

A loud, sudden crash caused every one to jump and look around. Throwing out my hand and grabbing the side of the church to steady myself, I looked down to find the cause.

A man stood in the shadow of the church, staring up at me. "Sorry about that!" he called up. "I fell over these planks of wood as I was walking bye. That's mighty fine work there."

I looked at him inquisitively taking in his expensive clean clothes. His appearance was so different, almost foreign from what I was used to seeing that I couldn't help but stair. I was struck by how handsome this man was. Everyone I had ever seen had tan skin from working out in the sun all the time, and looked rather unhealthy. This man however was lean, but not thin, and was extremely white. His eyes were in shadows, blacking them out, but I could still feel them on me.

"Thank you sir." I said inclining my head.

"You work swiftly and with a sure feel to your hands… I wonder…" A smile spread across his face that didn't meet his eyes. His teeth were dazzlingly white.

"I've been looking for someone to build me something. A chest. But I haven't been able to find someone that intrigued me, or would fit my harsh requirements. You so far show much promise. How would you like to build it for me? I could pay you a great deal."

I looked at this man in the shadows with his cold smile. I wanted to say no, this man made me uneasy, was it because he was of a different class? No… but what then?

"You would be able to buy food, clothes, medicine, anything you could want."

Isabell's face flashed in my mind. I could buy her medicine, some nice blankets. And after that I would buy her a beautiful necklace to match my bracelet.

_Think of Isabell_ I told my self.

"But of course, you don't have to. I could always find someone else." The man said, his smile faltering.

"I'll do it."

"Great!" He clapped his hands together. "What time do you get off?"

I looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to go down, and the men were packing up. "Actually I should be out now"

"Very well. Pack up and then follow me. I'll take you to my place."

"You want me to come now? I thought maybe tomorrow."

The man grinned at me then turned and walked into the darker ally.

Slightly taken aback by his prompt exit, I scrambled down from my perch, fumbling to gather my carving supplies as I went. Several of the men I worked with watched me with inquisitive expressions.

Finally reaching the bottom and checking to make sure I had everything, I swung around to face the alleyway into which the stranger had disappeared into. It was pitch black. I glanced at the men around me for one disconcerting moment, then plunged in. Immediately the smell of raw sewage assaulted my nose.

"Sir" I called out. "I thought we were going to your place?" The houses around were dilapidated and run down. The difference between the man and the buildings was staggering. This did not seem like the type of place a man with such clothes would be living.

"You thought that I would live in a big fancy house? Hardly." Jumping I turned slightly to my left to face the direction the voice was coming from. "I like nice clothes, and nice things, but I like my privacy more. By living in a place that doesn't look like I would live in it, I don't get bothered."

A black shadow moved in front of me, gliding farther into the darkness. "Come along boy, it's much farther away than this." His voice called back.

For several minutes I followed the black shadow through the dark. I stumbled often, even scraping my knee once, but the dark figure of the man never slowed to allow me to ketch up. It was getting even harder to see him through the dark, the sun had left the sky. His outline became harder and harder to make out until finally he disappeared into the darkness all together.

"Sir?" There was no answer as I fumbled forward, using the building next to me as a guide. "Sir?" Suddenly the wall ended under my hand. Catching myself before I fell sideways, I stepped back. The street had branched, turning into two alleyways.

I hesitated before turning in. This didn't seem right. Where had he gone? Right or left? Should I turn back and apologize next time I see this man? No. I needed the money, and every thing has to have an end, even this alleyway.

"Think of Isabell." I took a deep breath and turned into the right alleyway.

Pain sliced threw my shoulder. It was like someone was ripping the flesh from my body. My eyes watered from pain. I looked around to see nothing but the darkness.

Fear clenched at my throat. What just happened? My head became fuzzy, my vision began to dance and the pain in my shoulder was spreading like a hot fire. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. It felt like someone was taking my tools for carving away strips of wood and carving away strips of flesh. I fell to my knees and gasped for breath.

"Oh, don't worry." Came a mocking voice. "Soon the pain will be so bad that you will loose consciousness."

I looked up, trying to make out anything in the night. After a moment, a faint shadow separated itself from a deeper darkness. "What are you? The devil?" I choked out.

"Oh no. I wish though. I'll never meet him. You see, I can't die. And soon you won't be able to either."

My body convulsed. I lost control of my body and collapsed onto the ground. The pain had spread down my arm and across my chest constricting all my muscles. "W-Why?" I asked.

The shape bent down and stroked my hair lovingly, like a father would. Like my father used to do. "I have my reasons. Now, don't worry, it'll be over in a few days."

My body convulsed again. The pain was too much. The last thing I saw was his eyes. A brilliant, glowing red. My vision blacked over. I fell into the open arms of unconsciousness. ..

* * *

Someone was calling me. It sounded so familiar. It sounded so scared, so frightened. It called for help. I wanted to help but I was in hell. I could never escape. The fire continually burned, the air never coming to relieve the acing burn in my lungs.

The voice was coming closer. No it mustn't. Here only torture existed. Just pain. No one deserved this….

* * *

I couldn't move. My body was ridged, unwilling to move. Hunger scraped, tore and ripped threw me. My throat was so dry.

Someone pressed something wet to my cracked dry lips. It trickled over my tongue and down my throat. Easing the hunger and thirst that was demanding to be satisfied. It was sweet and salty. I had to have more. My teeth clenched over it, holding it in place as I franticly drank. I had to keep drinking, if I didn't I would die. The pain would come back. I would go back to Hell.

The thing with sweet liquid was pried from my lips. No! I had to have more. I could never have enough! I would kill who ever took it away from me! I would kill them!


	2. Lilly

Chapter Two

Tears stung my eyes as my fan clattered to the floor. I would never get it, Nana was right.

Mother looked down at me, disgust written over her face. I kept my eyes to the floor, waiting for the sting of the cane on my back. I clenched my teeth. I would not scream out. I knew that if I screamed or cried she would only beat me harder.

"Sayuri, you are useless. You cannot even accomplish a simple fan dance. How will you ever pay for your keep? No man will want a Geisha who can not please him."

Her soft finger slid over my cheek. "You will only ever be pleasing to the eye." A smile curved her face. "Unless I can help that." Her arm rose, and the cane came at my face. Then I can't remember.

* * *

Japan 1070AD

I was glad to see the swelling was down today. I leaned closer to the mirror to see better.

My eye was able to open for once. How long had it been since she had beat me? If I was go then, and I'm juukyuu now. That would be about juuyon years ago.

"Sayuri!" Someone barked.

I spun around, dropping to my knees. It was Nana.

"What do you think you are doing in my room? And with my things?"

I kept silent, allowing her to think what she liked.

"You were looking in my mirror, why? Were you trying to find some beauty in you?" Nana kicked me in the face, in my bad eye. "There is none. Mother took it all from you."

Her foot tipped my face up to her. "You can never be beautiful. You are ugly. She kicked my face again. " You are a dog, a dirty _ugly_ dog. Now get out of my room."

Closing the door, a tear slid down my face unchecked. Hatred and pain raced threw me.

My eye had swollen again and now I could see red swirling in it.

* * *

I wiped the blood from my eye to clear my vision. The skin stung and burned. It had been infected for three days now, and it was cracked and bleeding.

Thankfully it wasn't bleeding because I had been beaten, it just bled all the time since Nana kicked me.

I wiped the blood from my hand onto the inside of my sleeve as I took the fish from the man behind the stall.

It was raining and Nana had an appointment soon with a client. If I didn't hurry I would get into trouble. She needed me to carry her umbrella for her.

I hurried through the street and over a small bridge when I saw a young man watching me. He had dark brown hair greased back carefully. His eyes were bloodshot with black. He was well dressed in strange clothing. It was obvious that this man was not from around here. His dark eyes were not slanted, and they were large. Also his skin was so white, you would think he had covered himself with a geisha's Neri-Oshiroi.

Stepping out from the shadow of the overhang he had been standing under, he called to me.

"Young Lady! Would you helping me a moment?"

His Japanese was disjointed and strained. It was hard to understand him with his accent, but he had a beautiful white smile that took my breath away and made my heart stutter a bit.

I stopped in front of him, bowing. I looked at him questioningly. Why would he ask for help from a disfigured and ugly girl like me? There were three dazzling Geishas at the bar next door.

"I seem lost my way. Help me find Inn?"

"The Inn is over there." I pointed. "You take a left, then two rights. You can't miss it." That had to be the Inn he was talking about, there weren't many others around here.

His face fell. "Sorry, forgive me. Hard understand, can you show way?" He smiled again and held out his arm.

I think he wanted me to take it. "I'm sorry." I shook my head. "I'm in a hurry and need to get back to my Mother."

"That does pose a problem doesn't it."

I looked at him confused. I did not understand the sounds he had just made.

He saw my expression and laughed. "English." He said shrugging. "Where your Mother?"

I pointed in the direction. "Geisha house."

He tipped his hat at me and smiled. "Very well. Good day and thank you. Maybe see later." He looked me up and down then stared at my face.

I shifted; I did not like people looking at my eye. It was ugly.

"You go quickly," he said after a minute. "you too pretty be wet."

I was taken aback; I didn't know what to say. No one had ever told me I was pretty. Bowing I hurried away.

Behind me I heard the beautiful man speak more in English. But I didn't understand.

"That's the one I want, she will do."

* * *

"And don't forget to grab my shamisen!"

I dashed from the front room looking for the stringed instrument. I found it lying next to her bed and scooped it up. I hurried in to where Mother and Nana was waiting.

"Why were you late today? You have caused Nana to have to scramble to put herself together." She gestured to Nana who was leaning up against the wall looking at her nails and stifling a yawn.

"I am sorry Mother, I just got caught up. I will try harder."

"Oh shut up. We don't want to hear about your laziness." Nana sneered. "Just get up and get my umbrella so I can go. We wouldn't want to keep my client waiting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tearoom was large; about thirteen tables filled the room. I sat quietly behind Nana as she poured tea for three men. The room had dim lighting causing a shadow across my face. I shifted myself to keep my eye in the dark so no one would see it.

A small nervous man came up to Nana and bowed. " I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss, but I have a request. A man," He raised his eyebrows meaningfully "a very rich man wishes to enjoy the company of this young lady here." He nodded towards me.

My eyes shot up to meet the man's. Was he serious? He couldn't be.

Nana laughed. "He must, or you must be mistaken. No one would want her company." She grabbed my face and pulled me into the light. The three men around us drew back and started muttering. "She is disfigured and ugly."

The man raised an eyebrow at the sight of my eye. "I'm sorry but I am not mistaken. He pointed her out and said he wanted the girl with the funny eye." He gave me a kind smile. "He said he would pay twice what you are getting tonight."

"Well that's not much!" Laughed Nana, "She isn't getting anything tonight."

The man turned a cold gaze onto her. Nana clammed up at once. "I meant YOU Miss, twice of what ever it is YOU are getting tonight."

Nana gulped. That was a lot of money. She knew that Mother would want the money no matter how much she hated me. Nana Glared at me. "Fine, but I'm leaving in three hours. She must come then, or she looses her home."

The man nodded in agreement. I got up slowly and fallowed him. Who would want me? How could anyone even know who I was? Mother was always too ashamed of me to tell anyone.

"He is in a private tea room here, first he just asked if you were here and when we said yes he asked for a room and sent us to get you." He smiled kindly. "He must really like you."

The door slid open. The room was even darker then the shadowy front room, but I could just make out a figure sitting at a table in the middle of the darkness.

Dark brown hair, and red-rimed eyes cut their way through the shadows.

The door closed behind me as I sat down next to the man that had asked for directions earlier.

"It nice see you again." He smiled brightly as he looked over at me.

I squirmed a little. "I'm sorry, I can't entertain you very well. I never learned to dance or play or even poor tea properly. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

He took a moment, seeming to be trying to understand everything. Then he laughed and smacked his knee. I was taken aback. Most people would not act so, umm, strange in a proper place like this.

"No no girl! Want company, someone talk to."

Talk? I had never been paid to talk to someone before. Well I hadn't ever been paid to do anything before, but Geisha's weren't trained for that.

"Talk?" I asked.

"Yes, talk. No silly dancing."

"Ok." My brow furrowed. Could I do that?

* * *

I clutched my stomach because it hurt so badly. A tear squeezed its way from my eye. I knew I wasn't acting properly. Mother would have beaten me horribly for such a display, but the man was telling such funny jokes. His accent made it all the more amusing.

He smiled down at me as I tried to compose myself.

It was surprising I had not had to say much. The beautiful man had done most of the talking.

This strange man from a far off place was so enchanting. His very presence seemed to make this dark room seem bright. His dark eyes were lined with a red tint as if he were suffering from allergies or no sleep, but they were deep, penetrating and made it difficult to look away. Every touch of his cold hand on mine caused my heart to jump. His handsome face was strong, beautiful. My heart ached at the thought that I would have to leave him soon.

"Sir, may I ask you something?"

His hand glided over mine, light as a feather. Where he touched a lingering sensation spread, causing butterflies to flutter around in my stomach. "Can ask anything" he said, smiling kindly with his dazzling white teeth.

"Why did you ask for me?"

His eyes grew soft as he delicately lifted my hand in his own.

"Because you beautiful." His lips lightly trailed across the back of my hand. Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes. "And because I know that once I have changed you you will be beyond beauty. You are exceptionally beautiful right now; your only problem, is that eye. It will be gone though once you are mine…" His tone had changed. It had become harsh and rough as he spoke in the language he called English.

I looked at him questioningly, an uneasy feeling creeping into my heart. Something was wrong.

"Why should I wait?" He continued in the strange language. "I told myself I would, but why? There is no one here, no one to see. Even if there were, I'm faster, I'm stronger."

I could feel my heart racing, and my stomach turning at the intensity of his eyes, and the cruel tenor in his voice. I tried to slip my hand away from his but he held it fast.

"Yes, yes…. There is no reason to wait. No reason at all. I can sneak her out, no one will see anything." His smile grew wider, stretching his face. The affect caused his beautiful, handsome face to warp. It was no longer handsome but dark and cruel.

"Sir, please let go of me." I tried to keep my shaking voice steady and commanding. All calming and brightness this man had brought had disappeared. "Sir! Please! Let-" A gasp filled my mouth.

His teeth slowly sank into my hand. It felt like fire was burning my flesh off and spreading up my arm. I frantically wrenched at my arm to get it away but the man would not let go.

A scream was swelling in my throat from fear, and pain. As my mouth opened a hand fastened over it. Somehow in less than a second he had gone from sitting on the other side of the table, to behind me with his hand over my mouth and his other hand pinning mine behind my back.

The pain had spread up my arm and across my chest. I was gasping for breath at the pain in my lungs. My heart was pounding as I felt the muscles constrict. His hand muffled cries of torment as they endlessly found there way out. I couldn't have stopped them if my life depended on it.

"This is taking too long." He whispered in my ear, these words I didn't understand. Then a pain just as bad pierced my neck. Now I couldn't scream, and as something wet trickled down my neck my vision blacked out.


	3. Lilly 2

Chapter Three

"Wake up," The voice called to me. It was far away and called me towards it. It drew me towards the beautiful sound, but as I went to it I became aware of pain.

_Don't call me; I don't want to feel pain. _But the voice didn't listen. It called again. Why would something so beautiful bring so much pain?

"I said, wake up!"

I opened my eyes to a bright room. A face was above, a beautiful, pale, handsome face with dark brown hair and deep eyes rimed with red. Where had I seen that face before? My mind was spinning, my throat itched and stung. Oh how my throat itched. It made it hard to breath. I couldn't think. All I _could_ think about was the dry, rough feeling that was driving me crazy. It was so bad it was hurting. I wanted something, anything to quench the painful thirst.

I looked up at the beautiful face. "Water…" I said quietly. I had expected it to come out in a harsh croak. Like sand paper scraping against my throat. Instead I heard my own voice, but it wasn't quite the same. It seemed to flow, almost musically.

"My dear, you do not need water." He chuckled.

Anger flared in my chest. How dare he tell me I couldn't have water when my throat felt like this! My hands balled into fists, and a deep snarl filled the room.

"My throat hurts" I hissed. "Give me water now!" I screamed the last word as I lunged forward, attempting to claw his face. His hands shot out and intercepted mine, gripping my wrists tightly.

"Your throat will not get any better with water. That will only make it worse. What you need is blood."

"What?" My head continued to spin as the anger smolders, and my throat constantly constricted. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you realized it yet? But of course, the thirst will drive you mad at first…"

Carefully and lovingly, he pulled me to my feet. I thought that my legs would be weak and shaky, unable to hold my weight. Instead I stood straight and tall.

He gently let go of my waist and stepped back, drinking in the sight of me standing there.

I was fighting to keep conscious. I could feel my subconscious mind drawing me back, trying to lull me back into the floating depths of nothing.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" It was more a statement than a question. "You want to stop the pain? I can do that, I can make it stop and never come back, but I can also make you more powerful. You can be free from everything, everyone. No one could hurt you anymore."

A face rushed into my head. Nana… was that her name? The Anger flared white hot again. I couldn't remember why through the pain, but I hated this person. I wanted to cause her pain; I wanted to destroy her life.

A smile flickered across the man's face. "I can take you to her. The people who hurt you." He pulled a small mirror out from a pocket and held it in front of me.

My mind stopped spinning. I stood there and stared. Snatching it from his hands I gazed into it. I touched my eye, the one that I used to be ashamed of. It was normal, better than normal! I held the mirror a little farther away to see my whole face. It was me, but I was different some how. I was leaner, more fit, and I had more muscles. I looked, over all, healthier. My skin was clear, not a mark on it. But it was also pale. I was as white as a ghost, but scary with bright red eyes. But once again my eye. My eye…

I looked up at him. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

I let the limp body fall to the ground. Phlegmatically I licked the blood from my fingers as I surveyed the sight. The women I once called Mother lay at my feet. Her face was frozen in shock.

Even dead I could not deny that her face was beautiful, and that irritated me. Closing my eyes, I listened as the satisfying crunch of my foot crushing her skull filled my ears.

I glanced down to see bone caved in on itself and no resemblance to a human face left. My teeth gleamed as I smiled at my work.

I moved towards a small sound coming from the room to my right. Sliding open the rice paper door a figure frantically scrambled into a corner. Nana was shaking, wide eyed, as she huddled against the wall.

"Nana, what are you doing in my room?" I cooed softly to her. "And with my things?" I seized the front of her Kimono and hoisted her off the floor. I gazed at her face that had always been filled with distaste when she had looked at me. Now it was filled with fear. Those beautiful eyes were afraid now that I could fight back. I would take from her what she had taken from me, and more.

Placing my hand over her eye, I slowly, and carefully dug my nails into the soft flesh. Small drops of crimson blood trickled down my fingers. Hunger tore at my stomach as I watched them slither down her face. For a moment, I forgot where I was, who I was or who I was holding. All that mattered was that blood. I bent forward, just about to taste it....

"Please Sayuri!" She screamed as she clutched my hands, trying to pry them away from her. Her scream brought me back just enough.

I ignored her pleas. She had always ignored mine; always beat me when she could. But now I was getting my turn.

"Were you hoping to find some _**beauty**__?" _At the last word, I jerked my hand across her face.

Blood splattered on the wall as a shriek vibrated through my head. Such beautiful music to my ears. Her eye was gone. A bloody, mangled mess was all that was left. She screamed and screamed.

I leaned forward and whispered in her ear "There is none. I took it all from you." With effortless ease I tossed her away from me. She crashed through the wall and her screams stopped. Her body lay limp and lifeless. It took all of my strength to not run to her body, to drink her blood. It smelled so sweet, but I didn't want _her_ inside me, a part of me.

A hand rested on my shoulder, and the man from before stepped into view. He surveyed the scene of death and destruction laid out before him.

"Amazing," he mumbled as he turned back towards me. "Now that you have fed, how is your memory?"

I knew what he was getting at. "Yes I remember you. You asked me for directions. You gave me a new, better life. What I want to know is why did you pretend to speak bad Japanese?"

He looked at me confused. "I can only speak bad Japanese. I'm speaking English right now. So are you."

I scoffed. "I only know Japanese."

"No, you ARE speaking English…" His eyes brightened. "Could it be…? It just might be so." He studied my face as if he had found a diamond in a rock bed. "Some of us are known to have extra abilities that are brought back stronger from a talent or feature we had before."

"I never could speak any other language. I had no talent that had to do with this."

"But sometimes we have talents that we have not discovered yet, or were never allowed to use. " Taking my hand he led me out side. "If you will stay with me, I will help you discover more about this ability. Sometimes they hide consequences that we don't see at first. " He looked at me hopefully.

I considered his offer. He was handsome….

"I'm Charles by the way."

* * *

A hand slid around my waist trailing its long fingers across my white skin.

Growling I opened my eyes. "Why, Charles, must you always want to play when I'm sleeping?"

The hands slowed. "My dear you can't sleep." Lips pressed against my bare neck.

"I can try can't I?" I turned over to face his dark eyes with their bloody halo.

"What? You don't want to play?" He said pouting.

"You are so greedy."

"Is that a bad thing?" He smirked down at me. "You are so beautiful, you make me want to play all the time."

I moved away as he tried to kiss me again. "I played with you two hours ago, I want to feed." I said as I slipped off of the bed.

"You're so mean to me." Charles said leaning back, his hands behind his head. "I gave you all of this. You should do as I tell you, and I want to play."

Pulling on my Kimono I looked back at him lazily. "Well I want to feed." A smile found its way onto my face. I liked his attention. "I'll bring you back a drink."

He gave a heavy sigh. "Fine, bring me back a fun one."

* * *

The sweet liquid trickled down my throat as the fighting, crying and frantic heart beat slowed. This one had not tasted as good as I had expected. I was rather disappointed. The girl had been so full of life, but I guess working in the fields too much ruined their taste.

As the last drop slowly oozed over my tongue, the body went still. Bored I let the limp body slump to the ground.

The cries from the corner were starting to annoy me greatly.

"Shut up!" I barked at the girl.

She fell quiet but her wet, scared eyes remained locked on the body.

"Oh please, don't tell me you feel bad. You don't even know her." I took a step towards her and tears burst out of her eyes again. "I'm not going to kill you so you can stop those annoying sounds. That will be Charles job." I threw open the door.

Charles was leaning against the wall carelessly as I walked towards our room.

"There's one in there for you. She's just what you like."

He grabbed my arm. I looked back at him. "You have blood on your face, just thought you should know."

I licked my lips slowly, hypnotizing him with my mouth. "Have fun."

* * *

Anger rose inside me. I had brought her to him so he could kill her, not this! If I had known this was going to happen, I would have killed her my self. She was practically all over him. Look at her sitting next to him… Her hand lightly touching his', her high annoying giggle when he kissed her.

"I don't see why you didn't just kill her."

She continued to giggle. Asami had the power to talk to people in their heads. She could control it so much that only you could hear it, two people could hear, or everyone would hear that was in a 50 feet distance. Since she had been changed, I hadn't heard her speak a word out loud.

"I mean, like I really wanted an annoying brat to live with us."

Finally Asami looked over scoffing.

_Oh please, you're just jealous that I'm the new favorite. He doesn't even want you any more. _

Charles gave a quiet laugh at her words.

My eyes narrowed as my teeth clenched. "Yeah, like I would be jealous of a prissy, spoiled whore like you."

She rolled her eyes. _Who slept with him every night? If any one's a whore, it's you."_ Stretching like a cat she turned to Charles. _I think I'm going for a walk; it's beginning to stink of __**jealousy**__ in here. _

Charles watched her with greedy eyes as she moved towards the door.

_You're not even that pretty. _She smirked. _You should hear how he talks about you. 'I took pity on her,' 'She's so plain', 'I wish I had never changed her' How does that make you feel? _

With that she shoved past me.

I locked the door behind her with more force then was necessary, crushing the handle slightly, then turned my eyes onto Charles.

Asami was a prissy little whore, and she shouldn't have even been here. What was it that Charles saw in her? I was much prettier then her…. I would prove her wrong. I would get rid of her so Charles and I could live alone again, together, like we were meant to do. She would not take him away from me. Charles was my love. First I had to get Charles to get rid of her. Well, that wouldn't be hard; he always did what I asked.

"So how are you?" I looked up at him threw my eyelashes, making my voice honey sweet.

He closed his eyes and said in a bored voice, "Fine."

This annoyed me. He had never let an opportunity go to watch me. Shaking of my annoyance I walked towards him, trying to be alluring.

I slowly lowered myself, hiking up my kimono as I sat on his lap. I leaned down and kissed his neck.

It wouldn't take much more. Just a few more minutes and he would send her packing on my word.

"I want to play." I purred.

"Not now."

I looked down at him hurt. "But you always want to." I tried to compose myself. Was this some kind of joke? He had never spoken to me this way. Never acted this way. What was going on? This had to have been a joke, yeah, that's it, a joke.

I gave a small giggle. "Stop teasing me. Play with me now." I went to kiss him again.

"I said no!" I fell to the floor with a loud thud. Pain seared across my cheek. I gazed up at him in shock. He had never slapped me before.

Charles was on his feet now, glaring down at me with his eyes on fire. "You spoiled bitch! You never do what I tell you!"

I watched as he strode past me. A loud crunch filled the room as he ripped the door from its frame and threw it to the ground.

Asami stood there smirking at me from the empty door way.

* * *

I looked into Charles' eyes. They were wide and seemed to be pleading with me not to do it. To bad it was too late. I let go and with a loud _thonk_, Charles' head rolled away.

Looking around the room, I surveyed my work. On the bed, where Charles and I had spent most of our time, blood and chunks of flesh were scattered everywhere. The biggest pieces left were their heads lying at my feet on the floor.

They had been "playing" as Charles called it. I had been in my new room next door where I was forced to listen to them all day long. The torment from listening to them, left with my memories of how he had said he loved me and thought I was beautiful, had grown until I couldn't take it any more.

I felt empty now though, no anger, pain, sadness, no regret or even pleasure. I felt nothing for the scene in front of me.

I had thought I was in love with him, thought he had change me because he loved me. How stupid that sounded now. I had just bean a toy, something to amuse himself with, and when he had gotten bored of playing with his toy, he went and got himself a new one and discarded me.

But now it didn't matter. This life was over. I had nothing here anymore.

I turned from the blood, from my life, from everything I had ever loved and walked out the door.

I was going to Okinawa, and I was going to start over. I would live alone and not depend on anyone. I wouldn't like someone just because they called me beautiful and made me feel special.

I walked along the dark road. There was no sound, everyone was asleep. The flowers swayed in the breeze. I bent down next to the garden of flowers that shared my name. There was one flattened against the ground, it's petals broken. Most would look at it and say it was ugly and throw it away.

Its tiny voice whispered in my ear. It spoke of pain. I felt pain. It was just like me. It had been abused, and then left to itself.

I carefully plucked the Teppo Yuri from the soil and held it in my hand.

"What do you need little one?" I held it close to my ear. It was weak but not dead yet, as was I. It whispered to me.

Gently holding the tiny plant in my palm, I faced the road ahead. I was going to live my own life for once, do what I wanted, jump when I said jump. Feed when I said feed. No one would have power over me anymore. I would not grovel at the feet of others and wait for orders or permission. This plant would be my family. We will live together and be free to live.


End file.
